This invention relates to a connector with a structure which prevents a finger of a user from being in contact with a tip of a contact.
As shown in FIG. 29(a), a connector 100 of JP 3,575,295B comprises a contact 101, a holding member 102 holding the contact 101, and a contact prevention member 103 attached to the contact 101. The contact 101 has a held portion 104 and a main portion 105. The held portion 104 is held by the holding member 102. The main portion 105 roughly has a tubular shape and extends from the held portion 104 in a predetermined direction (PD). As shown in FIG. 29(b), the main portion 105 is formed with holes 106, each of which pierces the main portion 105 in a radius direction perpendicular to the predetermined direction. The contact prevention member 103 has a head portion 107, a shaft portion 108 and resilient portions 109. The head portion 107 is larger than an inner shape of the main portion 105. The shaft portion 108 has a shape corresponding to the inner shape of the main portion 105. Each of the resilient portions 109 extends from the shaft portion 108. An end of each resilient portion 109 is formed with an engagement portion 110 which projects outwards beyond the shaft portion 108 in the radius direction. When the contact prevention member 103 is inserted into the contact 101, the engagement portions 110 of the contact prevention member 103 are engaged with the holes 106 of the main portion 105. Thus, the contact prevention member 103 is attached to the contact 101. The head portion 107 of the contact prevention member 103 projects over the tip of the contact 101 and prevents a finger 111 of a user from being in contact with the tip of the contact 101.
The contact sometimes receives a force obliquely to the predetermined direction when the connector is mated with a mating connector. The connector of JP 3,575,295B has a problem that the contact might buckle when the contact receives the oblique force.